The End of the Titans
by rigmus
Summary: It's been 5 years since the fall of the Titans but how did it happen? How is Terra linked to it when she was assumed long dead? BBxTerra.
1. Reminiscing

"I remember the day like...yesterday" - told the tour guide, "a few years ago, the most brave and skilled protectors of our city stood here and faced off with several of the most renown villains ever to be heard of or seen of. Sadly, all heroes must come to an end and the Teen Titans were simply no exception. However, their bravery and determination will always be remembered here forever regardless of what happened."

The tour guide paused for some time to breathe and to reminisce a clear picture of the occurrence then he continued

"As you can see on your right, there is the memorial and statue of all 6 of the titans. And on it is an inscription of their deeds. Their impervious will to defend us is remarkable and here lies a carving of all accomplishments.

The eager class gazed upon the statue. On it, were the faces of six teen heroes sculpted evidently into perfection. Anybody who is hailed like this must have done incredible deeds. However, not everything seemed so cut and dry.

"How did they die?" one of the little schoolgirl asked timidly prepared to hear a full-length explanation. With a way that sounded like the tour guide obviously left this piece of information out, the man promptly responded

"Careful with your words, not all of them died. In fact, 4 of them are living a retired life at unknown whereabouts consistently searching for young gifted heroes to carry on their legacies. In fact, 1 of them is here and remembers the whole ordeal clearly. Of course, with such technology at these times, it's easy to just store your thoughts and memories away."

"Where is he?" the group of children chanted together inquisitively.

"He's right here" a voice responded.

The children looked hastily around for the source of the voice but the voice simply came from the tour guide. With disbelief, the young schoolboys and girls looked with wide eyes upon a grey-haired man with multiple scars on his face. What surprised them the most was that this man simply looked like your average Joe and truthfully looked like no superhero much less like any one of the people carved onto the statue.

Expectedly noticing their astonished faces the former idolized hero replied, " You can call me Mr. Grayson. I was a part of the Teen Titans, their leader in fact."

"I am one of the 4 surviving titans in that epic clash of powers. And the man you're staring at once did amazing things."

"So how did it happen? Please tell us Mr. Grayson.", squeaked a little child with a blue baseball cap holding a wide stare.

Mr. Grayson sat down on one of the sidewalks and with his right cheek rested upon his hand, he pondered the situation.

"I haven't told of this story in a long time. You guys may be the first one. Anybody who saw the battle are not alive to tell the tale and those who have heard of it shudder in the thought of that horrific moment. Even so, a memorial was built to celebrate the triumph and victory."

The guide immediately noticed the irony in what he had just stated but what he said could not be undone. There was much that he knew and he did not divulge. He swore to himself that he would have the tale of the titans buried deep with him in this grave. Even to the former Boy-Wonder, the moments and decision he had to make then permanently ripped something from him. Since those days of glory, he always knew something was missing.

_Guilt? _ … Hardly

_Shame?_ … Partly..

_Regret? _ … Mostly..

But what hurt him the most was that he was always reluctant to reveal anything about himself even to the ones closest to him. Even at those times, he had never let his companions even guess about his identity. With such self-loathing about his secrecy, he knew he had to tell somebody soon. He could not confide in his former allies anymore for he did not know where they went. And what better to tell a group of young and knowledge-hungry children to continue the Titans legacy?

Realizing he spaced out for a few minutes, he looked back at the young schoolboys and he made his decision.

"Follow me" the man said with half a grin and half a smirk like the ones Slade used to use everytime he was hiding something or when he was taunting the Titans for their failures.

_When I'm reminiscing about things, I usually walk too … fast_ the now man-wonder reminded himself as he hit the door to the

"Memory Room. Here you'll find all of the memories from the most renown heroes to the most insignificant witnesses. Not the room you would want to tamper with and consider lightly. This is a maximum security room so don't touch anything."

As the tour guide browsed through all the memories, the twelve children stared in amazement at the complex organization of the room. Understatement – not room it was bordering the size of a mansion yet with the advanced establishment of a lead factory. The Memory Center seemed to be well-placed with thousands actually millions of cabinets and vaults with labels written in minuscule font describing what it was, when it happened, how it happened, why it happened and so forth. Like a trance, the children just stood there mouth-open in awe and with their small eyes taking in the information slowly..

"Forgive me for my slowness but I finally found the memory. My age is finally catching up to me just like my mentor, the Batman. Just remember, everybody dies whether they like it or not. Nobody lives on forever. Days pass by consistently whether we wish for them or not. It ends the same and nothing can change that. I learned that from an old friend long gone. Perhaps you will carry on my legacy and become super heroes and defend this city when I pass away."

The man looked at the group of children admiringly and then his half-smile turned slowly into a frown. He turned around and gazed at the memory cabinet containing one of his worst nightmares that kept him sleepless for months. The boys and girls seemed not to understand what he was trying to inform them but he knew that they would realize just like him soon enough.

"But the best we can do is to defend our homes best we can before we die. Though we may die, justice will live on forever".

With that, the former hero opened the cabinet and pulled out a mysterious mirror. Except inside of it was not a reflection but what looked like a chemical factory.

"Look at this, and relax your mind. This is one of my old friend's mirrors. Not ordinary of course, it has powerful magic and with the technology now we can actually view it like a theater. It will transport you into my mind."

Then the tour guide saw that the children had a dazed look which proved the mirror had already worked its power. With the schoolkids seemingly unconscious, he gazed at the mirror himself and then…


	2. Completion

The story started evidently in an overpainted room. With a clear-white spread over most things, the place seemed like one of those scientist places where the workers all wore white masks, suits, gloves and everything. Not far from that, the room really did seem similar but with a creepy touch in it. When the room was noisy, the ruckus echoed about inside the chamber-like area. When the noise slowed and stopped, the still silence was eerie. Bottles and scientific tubes spread about in numerous quantities like litter on a footpath. It seemed all sane sanitary conditions were ignored. Of course, the chamber presently proved to be extremely clamorous. About sixty or seventy men in white scientist suits rambled around as if in an unorganized convention. They chatted, gossiped, and shared ideas like normal people. However, it was clear anybody that was in this specific room and knew what they were doing was definitely not normal.

Right then, an obviously superior officer dressed much differently than all the rest walked in. He wore a white cloak with black marks streaking across his eyes. The image he seemed to convey was "Obey me or die." And that image seemed to get through to almost every scientist in the room. A few rowdy workers who were totally drunk were still laughing like maniacs while leaning against a table. When the superior officer glanced at the three scientists, his eyes showed rebellion with a slight touch of madness.

As the man walked toward the scientists, anybody who didn't know the officer already would never had guessed what he would have done next. For he seemed to have a gentle pace in his every step nothing like the hatred that was so evident in his eyes. His face showed complete tranquillity but the black streaks on across his eyes seemed more deadly and threatening than ever.

As the officer strode toward the three young scientists, they suddenly realized their mistake and straightened up and attempted to salute in a militaristic way. One moment to late, the official released the hatred and anger in his eyes and grabbed the first scientist's wrist, spun, and abruptly threw the horrified man against the wall which formed in a small cracking sound which would be the wall or the man's spine. Quickly, the cloaked officer seized the other two equally-horrified workers and they met the same fate as the first scientist.

With that finished, the rest of the scientists backed away from the officer fearing they would be next in his cruel sport of violence.

"Relax men, I'm not here to murder you all. They were simply…undisciplined. Besides, you all have contributed to the latest project considering the invincible alloy. I gather you all here to see this alloy. Bring the alloy up now.", croaked the officer in a slithering hiss.

At that point, four men carried a chunk of alloy about the size of a book but it seemed extremely heavy.

"General, sir, this alloy is resistant to all but the most devastating damage. Observe.", one of the four men replied. He pulled his mask down and took a flame thrower from his utility belt and turned the force to maximum heat and pointed it at the alloy. The flame spurted and touched the alloy. When the man stopped distributing the flame, the alloy glowed red but still it did not melt.

The rest of the scientists observing from a distance cheered and slapped each other backs in celebration. Others simply clapped in approval. The General, however, simply watched the performance as if he was unimpressed.

He raised his hand as if to stop the scientists from celebrating and said "Very good."

Surprisingly, the general walked up to the alloy and picked it up with his bare hands without flinching at the intense heat. He looked at the alloy still smoking from the flame thrower and then….

He smirked. The General was never known to smile or frown. Always emotionless. This was definitely an achievement to all the scientists that contributed to Project Alloy. The celebration continued and this time, the General did not stop them.


End file.
